What's In A Hogwarts Student's Trunk?
by Lalaine1225
Summary: Ever wondered what was in the trunks of Hogwarts Students? Well, then, read on!*CHAPTER SIX UP*
1. Harry's Trunk

What's In A Hogwarts Student's Trunk?  
  
A/N: Yes, you idiots, I am JK Rowling wasting time instead of hurrying up on the 5th book. Unless you are a lawyer, then I'm just a stupid, sugar high kid writing a dumb fan fiction.  
  
This is a fun fan fic. Read it NOW! Then, you know, if you could just, like, review. . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry's Trunk  
  
* * * *  
  
Regular School Clothes, Plus Dress Robes  
  
Wand  
  
Firebolt  
  
Broomstick Servicing Kit  
  
Various Schoolbooks  
  
A few dozen love letters that were never sent to Cho Chang  
  
2 hate letters that was never sent to Cedric Diggory  
  
Almost a hundred hate letters that were never sent to Dudley  
  
Almost a hundred hate letters that were never sent to Malfoy  
  
Several empty Howlers  
  
Photo Album of his parents  
  
Invisibility Cloak  
  
Quills and Parchment  
  
Letters from Sirius, Ron, and Hermione  
  
A two year old piece of stale birthday cake  
  
* * * *  
  
So. . . How was that? Good? Bad? OK?  
  
Press this little button right here. . . 


	2. Ron's Trunk

What's In A Hogwarts Student's Trunk?  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron's Trunk  
  
* * * *  
  
Regular school clothes, plus dress robes  
  
Wand  
  
Schoolbooks  
  
Parchment and Quills  
  
Comet 260  
  
A few dozen love letters waiting to be sent to Hermione  
  
A few dozen hate letters that were never sent to Viktor Krum  
  
A few dozen fan letters that were never sent to Viktor Krum  
  
A few dozen hate letters that were never sent to Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
A couple of letters to Gilderoy Lockhart telling his delight at his losing his memory  
  
Many hate letters waiting to be sent to Malfoy  
  
Pictures of his family  
  
A figurine of Viktor Krum with his arm broken off  
  
Various Candies  
  
Scabbers' old rat food  
  
Scabbers' old rat tonic  
  
A few letters to Peter Pettigrew telling his disgust at sharing a bed with him  
  
A locked box with the first Knut, Sickle, and Galleon he ever got in it  
  
* * * *  
  
Press this pretty button. . . 


	3. Hermione's Trunk

What's In A Hogwarts Student's Trunk  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione's Trunk  
  
* * * *  
  
Regular school clothes, plus dress robes  
  
Wand  
  
Schoolbooks  
  
Quills and Parchment  
  
Extra Books  
  
A few dozen love letters waiting to be sent to Ron  
  
A few dozen love letters waiting to be sent to Viktor Krum  
  
A ton of hate letters to her from people who thought that she was a PLAYA (The Harry-Krum thing)  
  
A few dozen hate letters waiting to be sent to Rita Skeeter  
  
Pictures of her family  
  
Toothflossing Stringments (Her parents are dentists, remember?)  
  
A jar holding Rita Skeeter (As a beetle)  
  
Cat food (For Crookshanks)  
  
The first letter she ever got from Hogwarts  
  
* * * *  
  
Press the blue button. . . 


	4. Ginny's Trunk

What's In A Hogwart's Student's Trunk?  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny's Trunk  
  
* * * *  
  
Regular school clothes, plus dress robes  
  
Wand  
  
Schoolbooks  
  
Quills and Parchment  
  
A hundred love letters waiting to be sent to Harry  
  
A few dozen hate letters waiting to be sent to Cho Chang  
  
A few dozen hate letters waiting to be sent to Malfoy  
  
A dozen letters that were never sent to Tom Riddle telling her disgust at him tricking a little first year like her  
  
A dozen photographs of Harry that were bought from Colin Creevey with a heart around his face and lipstick marks on all of them  
  
A book called "How To Make Him Yours Forever"  
  
A list of ways to get revenge on Malfoy, Fred, and George (For teasing her)  
  
* * * *  
  
Press the blue button. . . 


	5. Fred & George's Trunk

What's In A Hogwarts Student's Trunk?  
  
* * * *  
  
Fred & George's Trunk*  
  
* * * *  
  
Regular school clothes, plus dress robes  
  
Wand  
  
Schoolbooks  
  
Quills and parchment  
  
Brooms (A/N Sorry I forgot what kind of brooms they had)  
  
A few blackmail letters that were never sent to Ludo Bagman  
  
Various candies  
  
Various homemade candies  
  
A list of ways to torture, tease, and overall annoy Percy, Ron, and Ginny  
  
A list of ways to start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes back up again  
  
Various "Guide to. . . For Dummies" books, such as "Guide to Breaking Into Common Rooms for Dummies", "Guide to Breaking Into Teacher's Offices for Dummies", etc.  
  
Baby pictures of Ron (Just to torture him)  
  
* * * *  
  
*I just put Fred's and George's trunks into one. I figured they'd have pretty much the same things.  
  
PLEASE press the button! 


	6. Malfoy's Trunk

What's In A Hogwarts Student's Trunk?  
  
* * * *  
  
Malfoy's Trunk  
  
* * * *  
  
Regular school clothes, plus dress robes  
  
Wand  
  
Schoolbooks  
  
Quills and parchment  
  
Nimbus 2001  
  
Several hundred hate letters to Harry  
  
A few hate letters to Hagrid  
  
A few dozen love letters to Pansy Parkinson  
  
Notes that were passed to him in class by Crabbe and Goyle  
  
A dozen different bottles of hair gel and hair spray  
  
Different sized combs  
  
Lots of shampoo to get all the hair junk out  
  
Candy sent from home  
  
At least one hate letter from every Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor in the school  
  
5 moneybags filled with-gasp-money  
  
Too many pictures of himself to count  
  
List of reasons why he's so hot (Written by himself)  
  
Rita Skeeter's business card  
  
* * * *  
  
If you use your mouse, you can press the review button too! 


End file.
